


even the darkness has arms (but i have you)

by leofjtz



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, just? soft, post scarif, ptsd - mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leofjtz/pseuds/leofjtz
Summary: Their home is hidden away from the rest of the galaxy, and it's quiet and it's lonely but it's theirs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you drink too many glasses of wine and just want Jyn and Cassian to be happy and safe and in love together. 
> 
> Title is taken (kinda) from the song of the same name by the Barr Brothers.
> 
> No real story here, it just is what it is.

Their home is in the Gatalenta foothills. It’s quiet, the people in the village closeby don’t speak their language and they keep to themselves. Jyn grows food in a small garden behind their house; Cassian occasionally finds work in the village, but he can’t do as much as he used to with his leg.

It’s a small house, made of stone and earth. The first thing Jyn had done when they arrived was add locks to the door and windows, now she could sleep with the window open (but still kept a blaster by the bed). Her transition to life alone with Cassian had been long and tiring, she thinks more so for him because he had to watch. 

In his sleep, Cassian breathes heavily. Jyn hadn’t noticed before they had been put into hiding, it had been too loud on Yavin. But he was all she could hear now, each breath he took and the soft warm wind blowing in through the open window.

She stretches out onto her back and looks up to the ceiling, the glow from a slowly dying candle flickers upon the roof _(she won’t sleep in the dark)_ and she closes her eyes. The wind picks up for a moment and blows through the small hidden cracks in their house like a ghost. 

The real ghost is K-2SO, who sits lifeless under a sheet. The droid had been damaged in an unfortunate run-in with an imperial intelligence officer last year, they were lucky to have escaped with their lives -- Jyn reminds herself every time she catches a glimpse of the blaster scar below her hip.

They couldn’t afford to repair the droid just yet. Jyn would never say it, but she missed Kay’s voice in her home and longed for it most nights. 

For obvious reasons, they hadn’t heard from the resistance. It was unlikely they were still based on Yavin IV, there had been talk about relocating before they had left. Jyn knew how Cassian ached to go back and fight, but even if the empire didn’t have bounties on both of their heads, he couldn’t.

He had broken himself too badly in his fall on Scarif. Jyn knew he tried his best to hide it, but she would catch him having to stop at the end of the hall. Some mornings, she would leave him asleep in bed and go out to work in the garden without waking him, he always needed the rest. 

They had argued about it before, he got angry with himself and growled that he is _perfectly capable of getting up at a reasonable time_ , as he attempted to pull himself onto his feet. Jyn would hold him back, reminding him that if he couldn’t physically stand up, he shouldn’t be standing up at all. Eventually, Cassian would stop resisting and let her pull him back into their bed. 

Jyn didn’t get much work done on afternoons like that. She would stay with Cassian so that he didn’t feel alone; once he had fallen asleep in her arms, she would go for a walk in the hills. The mist and rain in the mountains always made her thoughts drift to Bodhi, thunder would rumble in waves above her head and she would pray that he was safe wherever he may be.

The wind whistling through the cracks of their house stopped and Jyn opened her eyes. The candle on the floor beside the bed had gone out, she shuffled closer to Cassian in the dark until she felt her bump touch his hip.

Neither of them had known until last month, when she started to show a little. Jyn caught Cassian staring at her in the shower, she told him to stop when he asked her casually if she was pregnant. She laughed it off, but it made sense when she thought about the nausea, the dizziness, the occasional pain. 

Feeling it move last week had been the confirmation she needed, just a small flicker of movement. It had made her feel sick at first. There was a doctor in the village, Cassian mentioned saving credits so that she could go a few times before the baby was born. She said that if they were saving money, it would go towards comaren pills for his leg and back.

Cassian’s body shifted beside her. Jyn sat up a little, propping herself up on her elbow. In the dark, she heard him take an indrawn breath, followed by a quiet hollow groan from his chest. Jyn turned over, reaching down to pick up the small lighter from the floor and found a spare candle. Once lit, she turned back onto her side.

His eyes fluttered open a moment later, he saw her, and the wall of their room behind her, then made a quiet noise and sat up. He planted each fist into the mattress; as he bowed his head, his hair fell into his face. It had grown to just above his shoulders, Jyn wouldn’t let him cut it -- she loved running her fingers through it too much.

“Did I wake you up?” Cassian asked, looking down over his shoulder.

Jyn shook her head. She rarely got nightmares anymore -- the worst had been soon after Scarif, her head didn’t work properly and neither did his body. In the night she would wake up with her hands around his neck, expecting to see Krennic when she opened her eyes. 

Cassian looked away again, towards the window. He doesn’t have to ask her to close it, just as she doesn’t have to ask him to keep a light on or a candle lit when she slept -- Jyn slips out of the bed and closes it tight shut.

He was still sitting up when she turned around, watching her. 

“Is the baby keeping you awake?” Cassian asked. It was typical of him to wake up in a cold sweat, haunted by dreams of lost planets lightyears away, and then ask how she was feeling. “Were you sick again?”

“No.” Jyn went round to his side of the bed, “It’s barely a person yet, it’s not big enough to keep me awake.”

“I thought you said it started moving.” Cassian said, frowning. She pulled him close to her, his face resting just above her abdomen and she played with his long hair. He let out a soft sigh.

Just then, she felt it again: their child giving her an encouraging kick as it grew inside her. Jyn looked down, the corner of Cassian’s mouth had curled into a subtle smile. 

“Does your leg hurt?” She asked, lifting his chin with a finger. He shakes his head but Jyn knows he would lie anyway. 

Carefully, she climbed onto the bed, with one thigh either side of his hips. 

“Don’t get me excited.” He growls quietly into her neck before meeting her mouth with his. Her fingers run up his spine, passing old scars on their way to the back of his head. In a moment, Cassian’s hands are in her hair and he’s stretching his back to get closer, pulling her down to him.

“Sleep.” She murmured once she had pulled away. They don’t move for a bit, Cassian presses his forehead to hers with closed eyes and she wraps her arms around him tightly. 

He stays in her arms once she’s climbed off and they’re lying down. It’s only slightly uncomfortable to hold onto him with the baby, her legs are tangled in his and her chest and bump pressed against his bare back. Before she lay her head down, she left a long kiss on his shoulder.

If he woke up again, she would be there.

“Are you going to sleep?” Cassian asked her, his voice was muffled against the pillow. “You need sleep.”

Jyn keeps forgetting that; she needs to sleep, now -- she needed the energy if she was going to create this life.

“I’ll go to sleep.” She replied, closing her eyes.

“Yes. Go to sleep.” Cassian mumbled drowsily.

“My eyes are shut and I’m lying down.” Jyn says through a yawn. “Stop annoying me, Cas.”

Cassian makes a noise which sounds like a formation of words but she can’t make them out. Slowly, she begins to match his rhythmic deep breaths. Feeling somewhere between safe and warm, Jyn falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll write more bits n pieces for this because I think we all deserve a better ending than what that movie gave us. Let me know what you think! Either in the comments, on twitter @roroiynch, or on tumblr @henrichengs.


End file.
